Pushing Limits
by MattieKai
Summary: Suzaku finds out his feeling when he think Lelouch is dead. But what will happen when he sees he's not and the feelings just keep growing stronger?Suzaku wants to push Lelouch away but can't. How does this work, especially when he finds out he's Zero.


**Thanks to the people who helped me write this. Jordan, Lelouch, and Suzaku! Lelouch and Suzaku aren't their real names(obviously) but they are shy. They are two guy friends of mine and Jordan's. They are a cople who LOVE to cosplay as SuzaLulu! Thank you two so much! And thank you so much Jordan for helping me creat this story! LOTS OF LOVE!~!**

When Suzaku awoke, the first thing he asked was if Lelouch was okay. His heart almost stopped when they told him when they found him, nobody else was alive. At that moment, Suzaku wanted to puke. The news they told meant that lelouch was likely dead. Lelouch, his best friend. When they asked him if he would like to be the Lancelot pilot, he agreed knowing he might die, but at that moment, he didn't really care.

When Suzaku had arrived back after driving the pilot, he was taken into because they believed he had killed Prince Clovis even though he hadn't. Honestly he had no care if they killed him, but he didn't want him to look like he wished for death so he acted stuburn and all. When he was going to his exicution, he had been kidnapped by Zero, a terriost who was attacking Britania. Zero had asked him to join him, but Suzaku had put down the offer saying he couldn't betray Britania, but he really wanted to go back so he could just die. But when he arrived, they had done the oposite and left him alive, saying he was no longer the suspect. The same day he had met a woman of the name Euphy which he later found out was a princess. He had fallen for that woman slightly, but when he remembered Lelouch's face, his heart tour. He then then realized he loved Lelouch, but he couldn't do anything about. Suzaku had no care and just went with it. He was next givin the choice(not really a choice) to go to school and he went to Ashford Academy.

When he arrived, he felt alive because he found the person he realized was his crush. Lelouch was alive! His Leouch! He lived. Suzaku wanted to run up to him and hug him, but thats when he realized the stares of everybody.

He was an eleven. One that was recently acused for killing their beloved prince. If he befriended Lelouch at school, Lelouch would have a hard time, so Suzaku ignored Lelouch.

But even when he wanted to ignore him, he kept an eye on Lelouch, incase something happened and Lelouch did get hurt. And when he saw Lelouch look at him and pull his collar, a signal they had created when they were younger, Suzaku had to see what was up so he went to the rooftop, where Lelouch was.

"I'm glad your okay," Suzaku says to Lelouch when he sees him.

"Yeah... Are you okay? You almost died... because of me," Lelouch had a saddend look on his face.

"Don't be sad. I'm your- we were friends when we were younger, what else could I do."

"We... Were? Aren't we still?"Lelouch asks.

"... I don't think we should be anymore," Suzaku says, looking down at his feet, not wanting to see Lelouch's face.

"W-What? Why?" Lelouch asked, grabbing onto Suzaku's sleave, trying to give his attention.

"I... I'm an eleven. Your not. For crists sakes your a prince... I'm sorry." Suzaku says, turning around to leave but being stopped by Lelouch.

"That doesn't mean anything!" t was the first time in many years Lelouch has risen his voice, and Suzaku knew it because when they were younger Lelouch didn't do so. Lelouch thought it was pointless to do so.

"You don't... You can always have other friends Lelouch. Just forget about me," Suzaku says, trying to get Lelouch to just live his life without him.

"I can't have a replacement for you Suzaku!" At that moment, Lelouch wrapped his thin arms around Suzaku, holding onto him afraid Suaku would leave him.

"S-Stop... Your not acting like yourself Lelouch..." Suzaku says, forcing a smile.

"And your the one lying to yourself," Lelouch replies, making Suzaku's eyes widen slightly, then go back to there normal size. "I can read you like an open book Suzaku. Don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry." Suzaku says hugging the smaller one friendly. "I won't stop being your frinds. I was just... scared the others would be mean to you."

"... I know." Lelouch says, hugging his friend back. They then go inside, leaving to each lunch together, like any other friend would do.

But one thought crossed Suzaku's mind.

_I don't want to be your friend... I don't want to hurt you in the end because... I love you, Lelouch._


End file.
